villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Die By The Sword
a story that shall tell of Equis' corruption as he is driven to reforge the Celestial Blade at all costs by the influence of Ebonscale, who ultimately leads Equis into massacring a number of Twilight Dragons in order to bring the Celestial Blade back from their blood.. this enrages Kaosa to the point she visits Mickelus in order to try and obtain knowledge of the same spell that the ancient Dramons used to purge the Humids, hoping to use it on humanity and Equis himself as revenge. However Inferno stands against both his genocidal mother and his half-brother as he narrowly averts the destruction of everything he holds dear and brings back some resemblance of peace with the aid of Merlin, who cleanses the Celestial Blade of its corruption and manages to bring Kaosa to her senses by exposing the fact Equis was being controlled by an outside force. In the end Equis and Inferno return to Avalon intent on rebuilding what was destroyed, the experience leaving a lasting impression on both.. (this also marks the first time Equis and Inferno actually interact with Ebonscale) Chapter 1 - Dark Paths Equis comes under the control of Ebonscale and becomes obsessed with reforging the Celestial Blade, climaxing in killing several Twilight Dragons and forging a corrupted blade from their blood. Chapter 2 - Days of Vengeance Hearing of the atrocity Inferno goes to confront Equis while Kaosa becomes enraged and seeks out the Hell-Lord known as Mickelus in order to secure the Seed of Vengeance spell and use it to transform humanity into Twilight Dragons alongside Equis as vengeance for the loss of her children. Meanwhile Inferno finds his half-brother to be possessed and flees to seek out the aid of the only being that can stop the madness before him. Chapter 3 - The Old Wizard Inferno seeks out Merlin but is pursued by Ebonscale's own malignant forces, ultimately Inferno does find Merlin and persuades the wizard to aid in stopping the madness Ebonscale unleashed. Chapter 4 - The Devil You Knew Kaosa is in talks with Mickelus over securing the Seed of Vengeance and Inferno braves Mickelus' realm alongside Merlin to stop the pact and reveals to Kaosa the true enemy and her chance for true vengeance. Chapter 5 - Ancient Deceptions Kaosa arrives alongside Inferno and Merlin, resulting in Ebonscale's plan crumbling as he is exposed and forced to free Equis from his hold - once free he and Kaosa do battle and vanish into a portal, meanwhile Equis starts to fall into an uncontrollable state of mutation due to Ebonscale's lingering corruption. Chapter 6 - Blood Brothers Inferno saves Equis from Ebonscale's corruption with the aid of Merlin but in the process Equis becomes afflicted with Twilight Corruption : Merlin cleanses the Celestial Blade and the process of healing begins for all involved. Chapter 7 - The Voyage after taking time to reflect on what happened Inferno and Equis bid Merlin farewell and decide to return to Avalon to try and rebuild the Pendragon legacy and reclaim their honor. Category:Solo Stories